Seito-Kaichou wa Maid sama
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Len teringat saat pertama kalinya ia terlibat obrolan dengan Miku, si Ketua OSIS paling disiplin. Namun, siapa sangka si Ketua OSIS yang paling disegani di seluruh antero sekolah itu kemudian datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan dengan wajah ketusnya bahwa ia akan mengabdi di rumah Len sebagai maid-nya. Oh, so lucky.../"A-Aku.. Akan mengabdikan diri padamu."/Dedicated for : #Love4NOTP
"Ngghh..."

Minggu pagi yang dingin. Semalam hujan turun dengan derasnya. Menyisakan hawa sejuk dan tetes-tetes air di luar. Jam besar yang ada di ruang tamu baru menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Kebanyakan orang masih berada di kamar mereka dan sedang bergelut dengan mimpi masing-masing.

Tapi tidak dengan dua insan ini.

"Ngh, Len.. Hen—hmmh hentikan.." Si gadis, mencoba menghentikan majikan—sekaligus kekasihnya ini. Namun sang majikan mengabaikannya. Ia malah menekan tengkuk sang gadis agar lidahnya bisa mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut si gadis dengan leluasa.

Miku Hatsune, sang gadis, harus terpaksa menerima sebuah hukuman pagi ini. Oh, bukan! Ia malah mendapat hukuman hampir setiap hari! Ini sudah seperti sarapan pagi!

Gadis berambut _teal_ ini mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin saat majikannya melepas ciuman mereka. Miku mendelik kesal saat pemuda di hadapannya ini menyeringai dengan mudahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya kesal. "Matahari bahkan belum muncul, Len!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Hukuman, sayang."

Miku mendecih pelan seraya berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia pun kembali mengikat tali apron putih di baju _maid_ -nya yang mengendur gara-gara ulah Len tadi.

"Kau mau sarapan apa, Len?" tanya Miku seraya melihat-lihat isi kulkas. Seperti biasa, tugasnya yang pertama untuk mengawali hari adalah menyiapkan sarapan bagi Len, majikannya ini.

"Hn, tidak. Aku sudah sarapan barusan." Len kembali menyeringai. Membuat Miku merona hebat dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan keras. Len hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, oh, sayang. Aku sedang tidak berencana untuk membeli kulkas baru, lho," lanjut Len. Ia bisa melihat wajah Miku yang seperti kepiting rebus saat gadis berkuncir dua itu pergi melewatinya seraya menggerutu sendiri. Hm, hm. Gadisnya yang manis.

* * *

Suara _vacum cleaner_ terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Benar saja, sudah ada Miku disana yang sedang asik membersihkan lantai ruang tamu dengan menggunakan _vacum cleaner_. Ia sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Len sudah ada di belakangnya dan bersiap memeluknya.

GREP!

"Kya!" Miku memekik kecil saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena di detik berikutnya ia sudah rileks kembali dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia pun membiarkan dagu Len bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, Miku," ucap Len seraya mengecup Leher Miku. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ini tugasku sebagai _maid_ , Len."

"Tapi ini perintah, Miku."

"Kau tidak berhak memerintah Ketua OSIS, Len."

Len tersenyum meremehkan. "Masih membangga-banggakan jabatanmu itu, huh? Padahal sudah setahun kau melepaskan jabatan itu, nona Hatsune."

"Ya! Aku adalah Ketua OSIS dan aku bangga!" jawab Miku penuh percaya diri.

Len masih tersenyum mengejek. Tapi, dalam hatinya ia tersenyum tulus. Len teringat saat pertama kalinya ia terlibat obrolan dengan Miku, si Ketua OSIS paling disiplin. Namun, siapa sangka si Ketua OSIS yang paling disegani di seluruh antero sekolah itu kemudian datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan dengan wajah ketusnya bahwa ia akan mengabdi di rumah Len sebagai _maid_ -nya. Oh, _so lucky_...

* * *

 **Seito-Kaichou wa Maid sama**

 **(The Student Council President is A Maid)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

 **Seito-kaichou wa Maid sama © Ayako Daisuke**

* * *

 **Warnings :**

 **Typo(s), OOC, AU, Alur mundur, keseluruhan cerita adalah flashback, dan lainnya**

* * *

 **Dedicated for :**

 **#Love4NOTP**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Miku Hatsune? Sang Ketua OSIS Vocaloid High School. Dia cantik, pintar, bersuara emas, disiplin, tegas, dan—err galak. Miku adalah sosok yang paling disegani sekaligus diteladani seantero sekolah. Ada gosip yang beredar ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bisa bersekolah disini karena ia berasal dari keluarga yang kurang berada. Namun begitu, tetap saja tidak ada yang berani melawan perkatannya, termasuk preman sekolah sekali pun.

Kebiasaannya setiap pagi adalah berdiri di depan gerbang dan memeriksa pakaian para murid satu per satu. Jika pakaianmu rapi, Miku akan memberikanmu sebuah senyuman hangat dan membiarkanmu melewati gerbang dengan santainya. Tapi, jika pakaianmu berantakkan? Berdoalah.

"Utatane- _san_ , tolong kencangkan lagi ikatan dasimu!"

Walaupun kau sudah berusaha bersembunyi darinya, Miku tetap akan bisa melihatmu. Walaupun kau sudah merasa bahwa Miku Hatsune tidak akan mengenalimu, percuma. Miku hafal nama dan wajah semua murid-murid di sekolah ini.

"Kagamine- _san_ , bisa kau kesini sebentar?"

Seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ menoleh kearah Miku. Ketua OSIS itu melihatnya rupanya. Dengan santai, pemuda yang dipanggil Kagamine ini berjalan menuju tempat Miku berdiri. Tatapannya datar dan malas. Jujur saja, ia masih mengantuk. Ini semua gara-gara _maid_ -nya di rumah membangunkannya terlalu pagi.

"Hn, ada kehormatan apa aku sehingga sang Ketua OSIS bersedia memanggilku kesini?"

Suara yang datar dan terkesan dingin membuat batin Miku sedikit bergetar. Tatapan si Kagamine yang malas itu terkesan menatapnya dalam. Dalam sedetik, Miku terpesona. Namun, ia menyingkirkan semua pikiran itu. Ia harus profesional.

"Kau terlihat berantakkan, Kagamine- _san_. Kau tahu 'kan sekolah ini menjunjung tinggi kerapian?" Miku berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap Kagamine dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut _honeyblonde_ -nya yang panjang itu diikat _ponytail_ , dasi yang berada di luar kerahnya, seragam yang tidak ia masukkan, dan sepatu kets itu. Hei, tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Vocaloid High School melarang muridnya memakai sepatu kets?

Miku merinding. Kalau boleh Miku berkata jujur, pemuda di depannya ini sangat tampan. Seakan penampilan urak-urakkannya ini menambah satu point ketampanannya. Padahal selama ini ia sangat tidak suka jika melihat murid laki-laki yang berpakaian tidak rapi. Tapi, kenapa pemuda ini berbeda?

"Hn, aku tahu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan margaku. Kau seperti memanggil ibuku saja," ucap Kagamine sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Miku yang terbelalak karena merasa diabaikan.

"He-Hei! Mau kemana kau, Kagamine- _san_?! Rapikan dulu seragammu!" teriak Miku kesal. Sial, baru kali ini ada murid yang melawan perintahnya. Perintah Ketua OSIS!

"Aku mau merapikannya di toilet. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanya Kagamine datar. Sukses membuat wajah Miku memerah. Melihat itu, ia menyeringai lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum berkata sesuatu pada Miku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil margaku. Namaku Len. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ketua."

* * *

Kini Miku berada di ruang OSIS. Menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan memeriksa laporan keuangan OSIS selama enam bulan ini yang tadi diserahkan Luka Megurine sebagai bendahara OSIS. Ditemani oleh burger dan kopinya, Miku memeriksa satu-satu isi laporan itu. Berapa jumlah kas masuk, berapa jumlah kas keluar, untuk keperluan apa saja sehingga kas keluar begitu besar, dan lain-lain.

"Namanya Len," gumam Miku saat pikirannya teralihkan dari laporan keuangan yang berada di tangannya. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak. Baru menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan pemuda _honeyblonde_ yang tadi pagi berani membantahnya?

Miku mencubit pipinya sendiri. Mencoba tidak terpengaruh oleh bayang-bayang Len. Ini aneh. Sungguh aneh! Miku yang selama 16 tahun hidupnya tidak pernah memikirkan tentang lawan jenisnya, kini mulai terbayang-bayang pada sosok Len yang baru saja berkomunikasi dengannya tadi pagi.

"Oh, Miku Hatsune, fokuslah! Fokuslah pada sekolahmu! Fokuslah pada organisasimu! Fokuslah membahagiakan ibumu! Jika kau kehilangan beasiswa ini hanya karena memikirkan laki-laki, kau akan menyesal!" ujar Miku menyemangati dirinya.

Ya, gosip itu benar. Miku memang berasal dari keluarga miskin. Ibunya hanya seorang asisten rumah tangga—ibunya bilang ia sering dipanggil _maid_ di sana—di suatu tempat yang Miku tak tahu dimana dan ayahnya sudah meninggal. Kalau bukan karena otaknya yang jenius dan tekad yang kuat untuk membahagiakan sang ibu, mana bisa ia sekolah di Vocaloid High School yang elit ini.

Ia sering mendengar bahwa murid-murid di sekolah elit terkadang bertindak semau mereka. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin bahwa murid miskin berbekal beasiswa sepertinya sering dijadikan bahan tindasan oleh murid yang ekonominya lebih diatas. Untuk itulah ia bertekad untuk menjadi Ketua OSIS yang tegas. Ia tidak ingin lagi murid-murid bisa berlagak dengan sombongnya. Hukum 'yang kuat itulah yang menang' harus berubah.

Dan terbukti sekarang. Miku Hatsune, anak seorang _maid_ , selama dua tahun ini selalu menjadi juara umum, menikmati fasilitas sekolah elit dengan gratis, menjadi murid yang paling disegani seantero sekolah. Nasibnya sangat beruntung.

 _"Panggilan kepada Miku Hatsune, kelas 2-A diharap segera menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"_

Miku menolehkan pandangannya kearah _speaker_ yang berada di sudut ruang OSIS. Ia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah? Apakah ada masalah dengan program-program OSIS yang dirancang oleh rekan-rekannya? Sepertinya tidak mengingat tidak ada sebutan 'Ketua OSIS' di dalam panggilan itu. Berarti ini masalah pribadi.

Miku segera beranjak dari kursinya. Kopi dan burger nya sudah kandas. Sebaiknya ia bergegas dan tidak membuat Mr. Kiyoteru Hiyama, sang Kepala Sekolah lama menunggu. Ruang kepala sekolah tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang OSIS sehingga Miku tidak memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai kesana. Ketika ia sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Miku mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk."

Miku membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan pelan. Padahal selama ini Miku selalu membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa karena ingin meminta tanda tangan sang kepala sekolah untuk keperluan OSIS.

"Permisi. Apa saya dalam masalah, Mr. Kiyoteru?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum. "Tidak, Nona Hatsune. Tapi, saya punya kabar yang agak tidak menyenangkan untukmu."

Miku menegang. Ini masalah, Mr. Kiyoteru. Masalah!

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, Nona Hatsune. Kau boleh pulang lebih awal."

Sebelum sempat Miku bertanya mengapa, Kiyoteru menyela kembali.

"Ibumu mengalami kecelakaan."

"APA?!"

* * *

"IBU!"

Miku berteriak panik seraya membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit tempat ibunya di rawat. Sedangkan sang ibu yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Miku. Begitu juga dengan wanita yang berbincang bersamanya tadi.

"Miku, bisa 'kan kalau tidak berteriak?" tegur ibunya.

Miku yang sedari tadi menangis cemas saat berjalan kesini segera menghampiri ibunya. Ia melihat sekujur tubuh ibunya. Wajah sebelah kanan ibunya diperban. Nampak beberapa luka goresan di sekitarnya. Selebihnya, ibunya kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, ini anakmu, Hatsune- _san_?"

Miku mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah wanita yang menjenguk ibunya. Wanita paruh baya dengan iris _aquamarine_ dan rambut—err pirang? Bukan. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat warna rambut itu.

"Iya, Nyonya," jawab ibu Miku, Ring Hatsune seraya tersenyum. Memberi sinyal pada Miku untuk bersikap sopan di depan wanita itu. Miku segera membungkukkan badannya. Memberi hormat pada wanita itu.

"Hm.. Sepertinya seumuran dengan putraku, ya. Baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh dan kembali bekerja, Hatsune- _san_." Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Miku dan ibunya.

"Huh, Miku. Kau membuat ibu malu di depan majikan ibu," keluh Ring, ibunya Miku. Miku hanya memasang wajah rasa bersalah. Karena ia memang membuat ibunya malu dengan cara berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, apa salahnya? Miku 'kan khawatir.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku seraya duduk di sebelah ibunya. Sedangkan Ring hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, ibu baik-baik saja. Tapi, mungkin ibu tidak bisa bekerja beberapa bulan."

"Sudahlah, ibu istirahat saja di rumah."

Ring menatap Miku canggung. "Hei, kau mau membantu ibu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ibu perlukan? Aku akan mengambilkannya," jawab Miku spontan. Ring hanya menggeleng. Ia mengelus rambut _teal_ putri satu-satunya itu.

"Bisakah kau menggantikan ibu bekerja?"

* * *

Miku melangkah lebar-lebar pagi ini. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan ia harus disuruh menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan menggantikan ibunya bekerja menjadi _maid_ di rumah majikannya sementara ibunya tidak dapat bekerja karena beberapa tulangnya patah dan ia tidak diperbolehkan bekerja. Sebenarnya Miku mau saja. Demi ibunya, ia rela melakukan apa saja termasuk menggantikan ibunya bekerja. Tapi...

Ia ingat perkataan ibunya kemarin di rumah sakit.

 _"Wanita yang datang kesini tadi adalah Ny. Rin Kagamine, majikan ibu. Dia punya rumah dan anak untuk diurus sementara ia keluar negeri untuk bekerja. Ia sangat mempercayai ibu sehingga ia tidak memperkerjakan_ maid _lain selain ibu. Jadi, jika ibu tidak bekerja, tidak ada yang mengurus rumah dan anaknya. Makanya ibu tolong padamu. Jadilah_ maid _di rumah keluarga Kagamine."_

Kagamine.

Miku merinding. Tenang. Fokus. Kagamine pasti bukan hanya satu, iya 'kan? Masih banyak Kagamine lain selain Len Kagamine. Ugh, mendengarnya saja Miku sudah merona. Ada apa dengannya?

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat yang halamannya lumayan luas. Sederhana, namun mewah. Sepertinya keluarga Kagamine merupakan sekumpulan orang-orang simple yang tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu hal yang berlebihan. Miku meletakkan kopernya di sampingnya dan mulai menekan bel yang terletak di pagar.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang melalui interkom tak lama kemudian. Dari suaranya, sepertinya ini adalah Nyonya rumah ini.

"Ini Miku Hatsune, Nyonya. Yang akan menggantikan ibu saya untuk bekerja disini," jawab Miku setelah berdeham kecil. Baru saja mengatakan itu, pagar terbuka beserta pintu depan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pagar. Menampilkan wanita kemarin yang ibunya sebut sebagai Ny. Rin Kagamine. Miku pun menghampiri Ny. Kagamine dan membungkuk hormat.

Ny. Kagamine sangat ramah. Setelah ia mempersilakan Miku masuk, ia langsung mengajak Miku berkeliling rumah. Menjelaskan satu per satu bagian-bagian dari rumahnya. Lalu menjelaskan tugasnya secara rinci. Ternyata tugasnya tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya membersihkan ini dan itu, lalu membuat sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Pekerjaan ini sudah biasa ia kerjakan di rumah. Ini di luar perkiraan Miku. Ia kira untuk rumah sebesar ini, tugasnya cukup berat.

"Baiklah. Saya ada rapat di Beijing. Jadi, tolong jaga rumah dan putra saya dengan baik, ya," pesan Ny. Kagamine seraya menggeret kopernya. Miku bisa melihatnya sedang menelepon taksi untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Wah, ia bahkan tidak punya supir untuk mengantarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong dengan putranya, Miku bahkan belum melihatnya hingga sekarang.

"Ah, putraku sedang tidur di kamarnya. Ia memang susah bangun pagi. Sebenarnya, kau akan menjadi _maid_ pribadinya. Jadi, tolong bangunkan, ya!" Dan Nyonya berambut _honeyblonde_ itu pergi begitu saja.

 _Maid_ pribadi?

Miku menghela napas. Ia bingung sekarang. Apa tugas pertamanya hari ini? Rumah ini bahkan sudah sangat bersih untuk dibersihkan. Apa sebaiknya ia membangunkan sang putra Kagamine saja, ya? Sepertinya itu ide bagus.

"Yo."

"Kya!" Miku terlonjak ke belakang. Jantungnya nyaris copot saat ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

Ternyata benar perkiraannya.

"Len Kagamine!"

Ia akan menjadi _maid_ dari Len Kagamine.

* * *

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun kedua insan berbeda warna ini masih saja saling menatap. Oh, tidak. Len lah yang menatap sedangkan Miku sedang menunduk malu. Harusnya ia tahu dari awal. Rambut _honeyblonde_ itu hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Kagamine.

Dan kini ia tidak berani menatap sang putra Kagamine dengan tatapan galak seperti biasanya. Ini rumah Len, bukan sekolahnya. Mungkin di sekolah, Miku lah yang berkuasa, namun disini, pemuda yang berada di hadapannya inilah yang memegang kendali.

"Sepertinya gelar kehormatan memang selalu mengikutiku," ucap Len memecah keheningan. Setengah jam berdiri cukup membuatnya pegal. Ditambah dengan melihat sang Ketua OSIS berada disini, di rumahnya, di hadapannya, sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa Ketua datang ke rumahku ini?"

Miku mendecih pelan. Hampir tak terdengar. Pemuda itu masih bertanya. Miku yakin sekali bahwa Len mengetahui alasan kenapa ia berada disini. Pemuda itu sengaja.

"A-Aku disini bekerja sebagai _ma_ - _maid_ pribadimu," jawab Miku dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Oh, tamat sudah wibawa Ketua OSIS –nya.

"A-Aku.. Akan mengabdikan diri padamu."

Hening.

Masih hening.

Len menyeringai.

TIDAK! Apa-apaan perkataannya itu?! Bagaimana bisa mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata pasrah seperti itu?! Wajah Miku makin memerah. Panas! Wajahnya panas! Ia bahkan hampir pingsan hanya karena itu.

Miku melirik Len sekilas. Pemuda itu masih menyeringai. Wajarlah! Miku akan dengan senang hati mengakui bahwa itu kesalahannya karena mengeluarkan kalimat yang aneh itu. Terdengar seperti ia melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke pemuda itu. Oh, tidak. Pastikan kalau hal ini hanya diketahui oleh Len. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika fakta ini menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan.

"Menarik sekali, Ketua," ucap Len seraya mengangkat dagu Miku. Mengarahkan pandangan gadis _teal_ itu ke arahnya. Bisa ia lihat wajah Miku yang sudah sangat merah itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ketua OSIS Vocaloid High School yang terkenal tegas di sekolah menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi _maid_ -ku," bisik Len dengan suara parau.

Sial, suaranya seksi sekali.

Miku tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya. Yang jelas, penglihatannya kabur akibat dari panas dari wajahnya. Bayangkan saja. Kini wajah Len tidak lebih dari sepuluh _centi_ di depan wajahnya. Oh, ayolah. Disaat gadis remaja lain diluar sudah sering bermesraan bersama pacarnya, Miku lebih memilih berada di rumahnya dan mengasah otaknya. Jadi wajar jika ia tidak tahu berbuat apa jika diperlakukan begini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Len menjauhkan wajahnya. Membuat Miku bisa bernapas dengan lega. Ia melihat Len yang tidak berhenti menyeringai. Pemuda itu suka sekali menyeringai, ya.

"Hn, selamat bekerja, Ketua," ucap Len seraya berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya.

Miku mengernyit sebal. Ia bahkan belum melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Siang berganti malam. Sang matahari sudah menyerahkan tugasnya menerangi bumi kepada sang rembulan sejak dua jam lalu. Sekarang pukul delapan. Dan Miku, _maid_ baru keluarga Kagamine kini sedang membersihkan dapur yang tadi ia pakai untuk memasak makan malam. Rambut _twintail_ nya yang berwarna _teal_ itu bergoyang kesana kemari sangking bersemangatnya.

Miku sedang menebak-nebak, berapa orang yang tinggal di rumah ini? Rumah ini sudah seperti rumah hantu saja. Mewah, elegan, besar, namun sepi sekali. Apa Len tinggal berdua saja dengan ibunya disini?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Len, kemana tuan mudanya itu? Terakhir mereka bertemu hari ini yaitu tadi siang saat Miku memberitahukannya bahwa makan siang sudah siap. Setelah makan, Len kembali menghilang. Apa Len ada di kamarnya?

Oh, bagus. Sekarang Miku penasaran dengan seluk beluk kehidupan Len Kagamine.

Setelah usapan terakhir di bar dapur, Miku beranjak menuju kamar Len di lantai dua. Miku mulai berpikir, mungkin Len ini seorang hikikomori. Dari siang tadi ia menyendiri di kamar. Saat Miku mengajaknya makan siang pun ia bisa melihat Len sedang berbaring di kasurnya dan memainkan sebuah PSP merah. Dasar maniak.

Miku mengetuk pintu kamar Len yang tepat berada di depan tangga. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Juga tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Len sedang bermain _game_ di dalam.

"Len?" panggil Miku. Len sendiri yang menyuruhnya memanggil begitu. Padahal ibunya menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Len dengan sebutan 'tuan muda'. Mengingat ia adalah putra dari sang majikan. Tapi, saat Miku memanggilnya begitu, wajahnya malah memerah lagi. Len dan 'tuan muda'. Entah kenapa Miku jadi malu untuk memanggilnya begitu.

"Len, makan malam!" panggil Miku lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Miku lalu memutar kenop pintu kamar Len dan menemukan pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu sedang meringkuk di bawah selimutnya dengan PSP merah berada di samping kepalanya. Ternyata ia tertidur.

"Kelelahan setelah seharian bermain PSP, hn?" ucap Miku berkacak pinggang. Ia pun mendekati Len. Berniat membangunkannya. Tapi, apa yang ia lihat? Mahakarya Tuhan yang sangat.. _awesome_.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah tidur seseorang yang menarik baginya. Len Kagamine, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya dua hari yang lalu, memiliki wajah yang polos saat ia tertidur. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan iris _aquamarine_ -nya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bernapas dengan teratur. Wajahnya yang putih bersih, bagaikan porselen.

'Kucabut pendapatku tentang Kagamine bahwa dia urak-urakkan! Dia tipeku banget!'

Miku berjalan diam-diam mendekati Len. Tidak ingin pemuda di hadapannya ini terbangun dan melaksanakan 1001 rencana untuk mempermalukannya seperti tadi pagi. Miku sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Menatap wajah Len dari dekat. Namun, belum puas ia menatap, Miku merasakan badannya oleng dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Len.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Ternyata Len lah yang menarik tangannya. _Hell_ , jadi Len sudah bangun sedari tadi?

"Ma-Maaf! A-Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu untuk makan malam," ucap Miku gugup. Ia berusaha bangun namun tangan Len menahan tubuhnya begitu erat. Oh, tidak. Ini posisi yang berbahaya. Walau Miku tahu di rumah ini hanya ada Len dengannya, Miku masih merasa takut jika seseorang melihat ini.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Hn, tidak," jawab Len singkat. Ia mengencangkan lagi tangannya di pinggang Miku. "Hukumanmu karena telah mengganggu tidurku."

"Di hari pertamaku bekerja pun aku sudah dihukum?!"

"Ibuku sudah bilang padamu 'kan bahwa kau adalah _maid_ pribadiku? Aku adalah tuanmu yang berhak memerintah dan menghukummu, nona Hatsune." Len mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintah Ketua OSIS, **tuan muda** ," geram Miku dengan menekankan sebutan 'tuan muda' di dalam kalimatnya.

"Hn, jabatanmu tidak berlaku disini, Ketua. Disini aku lah presidennya. Sama seperti semua murid mematuhimu di sekolah, kau pun harus mematuhiku disini, paham?"

Serius, Miku kesal. Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Memang salah kalau Miku membawa-bawa jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS disini. Karena memang kenyataannya bahwa jabatan itu tidak ada artinya jika ia seorang _maid_ disini. Apalagi seorang _maid_ pribadi Len Kagamine. Harusnya ia sudah tahu itu.

"Hukumanmu adalah tidur bersamaku."

BLUSH!

"A-APA MAKSUDMU TIDUR BERSAMA?!" teriak Miku panik. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur bersama Len? Hari pertama bekerja dan ia sudah tidur satu ranjang bersama majikannya. Bagus sekali.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Len datar seraya menyentil dahi Miku. Membuat gadis _teal_ itu mengaduh pelan dan mengusap dahinya.

"Aku hanya minta ditemani tidur saja, kok. Memangnya kau kira apa?"

Perkataan Len memang sedikit membuat Miku tenang. Namun, tetap saja namanya tidur satu ranjang! Laki-laki dan perempuan tidur satu ranjang! Majikan dan _maid_ tidur satu ranjang! Satu ranjang, lho! Silakan ejek Miku sebagai gadis kolot, tapi itu tetap tidak boleh!

"Kalau kau membantah, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat untuk keluar dari sini."

Miku menelan ludah. Nada mengancam Len membuat Miku merinding. Baiklah. Sepertinya menemani tidur masih dikategorikan aman daripada membantah perintah sang tuan muda Kagamine.

* * *

Pagi hari datang. Untuk kali ini, Miku berharap ini bukan hari Minggu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi sekolah. Bukan karena ia merindukan sekolahnya itu. Melainkan ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan majikan honeyblonde-nya yang masih tertidur di kamarnya saat ini.

Miku bahkan masih merasakan hangatnya pelukan Len sekarang. Ya, Miku dipeluk Len semalaman saat pemuda itu tidur. Ia tidak tahu apa efeknya ke Miku. Miku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena gugup dan malu! Rencananya, setelah Len tertidur pulas, ia akan kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur sendirian. Tapi realitanya, Len malah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai Miku tidak bisa bergerak. Alhasil, ia melewati malam dengan jantung berdebar-debar dan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar bodoh. Untung saja dia tidak melalukan yang aneh-aneh," gerutu Miku seraya mengeringkan kain pel yang selesai ia gunakan tadi. Kini ia berada di pintu belakang. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu lantainya kering lalu membuat sarapan. Dan sementara itu, ia akan disini seraya menikmati suasana pagi.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku melakukan yang aneh-aneh?"

DEG!

Jantung Miku hampir saja meloncat keluar. Terlebih saat melihat Len yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya. Ditambah lagi, saat melihat Len menginjak lantai yang baru ia bersihkan tadi.

Bersiaplah Len. Miku Ketua OSIS mode telah aktif.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat lantainya kembali kotor! Astaga, padahal aku sudah membersihkannya, Len! Kau tidak lihat kalau lantainya basah? Apa perlu aku memasang peringatan lantai basah, hah?!"

Len menutup kedua telinganya. Ia memang sudah pernah mendengar Miku marah-marah. Saat itu ada rapat OSIS di sekolah dan Len tidak sengaja mendengar Miku memarahi rekannya sesama anggota OSIS saat ia melewati ruang OSIS. Tapi, yang sekarang ini Miku bukan marah-marah, tapi mengomel.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tenang dulu, Ketua." Len berusaha menghentikan omelan Miku yang mulai ngelantur.

"Tenang?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau yang selalu saja membuat kekacauan?! Aku baru mengenalmu dua—ah tidak—tiga hari! Dan kau sudah mengacaubalaukan hidupku! Kau pikir—"

Omelan Miku terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membungkam bibirnya. Dan sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah bibir Len. Itu artinya...

ASTAGA! Miku berciuman dengan Len! Kuulangi. Miku berciuman dengan Len! Segera saja ia melepaskan diri dari ciuman Len, namun terlambat. Lengan Len sudah melingkari pinggangnya, lagi.

Miku bisa merasakan bibir lembut Len melumat bibirnya. Baiklah, ia tidak begitu paham tentang ciuman karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak menyangka ciuman pertamanya datang secepat ini, disini, dan dengan orang ini, Len Kagamine.

"Sepertinya cara itu memang ampuh untuk meredam seluruh omelanmu, Ketua," ucap Len sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Miku. Seraya menjilat bibirnya, Len menatap Miku yang kini mematung. Omelannya menguap berbaur dengan udara. Gadis ini menarik. Dan Len suka dengan gadis yang menarik.

Len tersenyum miring sebelum meninggalkan Miku dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan _maid_ baru keluarga Kagamine ini masih saja terdiam. Pikirannya kosong. Ia bahkan tidak tahu yang tadi itu nyata atau hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi, bibir itu..

BLUSH!

Len tidak tahu, bahwa kini _maid_ -nya telah memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

* * *

Sudah sepuluh hari.

Ya, sudah sepuluh hari Miku menjadi _maid_ keluarga Kagamine—tidak. Ia adalah _maid_ dari Len Kagamine. Dan ini membuatnya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap-sikap aneh Len, seperti memeluknya dari belakang, datang tiba-tiba, memberikan hukuman seenak jidatnya, minta ditemani tidur, dan lain-lain. Miku juga jadi mengetahui apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Len.

Len sangat suka buah pisang, terbukti dengan 3 gelas _milkshake_ pisang yang dibuat Miku. Len juga suka main PSP, ia _gamer_. Len memang suka berbuat jahil dan itu ia sendiri yang mengakuinya. Len punya cita-cita menjadi polisi tapi terhalang dengan tinggi badannya yang kurang mencukupi. _Hell_ , bahkan tingginya hanya lebih lima _centi_ dari Miku.

Lalu, Len tidak suka makan makanan yang asam. Ia juga tidak suka bangun pagi (hobinya adalah malas-malasan dan bermain _game_ ). Ia tidak suka dipanggil _shota_. Dan, ia tidak suka dibantah.

Miku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa ia tahu ini semua? Tapi, ia memang penasaran dengan seluk beluk kehidupan pemuda _shota_ itu—Miku berharap Len tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi, ia menanyakannya dan beberapa jam kemudian menggerutu dan mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh karena telah melakukannya.

"Kalau kau melamun, jiwamu akan tertarik keluar dan digantikan oleh setan bertanduk, lho, Ketua."

"KYA!" Miku terlonjak kaget. Hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia seringkali dikejutkan dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Apalagi—

"Mau apa kau kesini, Len?"

—kalau orang yang selalu mengagetkannya selama seminggu ini adalah majikannya sendiri, Len Kagamine.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemui _maid_ -ku," jawab Len santai. Ia meraih sebuah salah satu kursi di ruang OSIS lalu menggeretnya ke hadapan Miku dan duduk disana. Kini, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan meja ketua OSIS berada menghalangi mereka.

"Ssst.. Kau ini! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal itu di sekolah?" bisik Miku geram. Sedangkan Len hanya tertawa.

Miku memutar matanya. "Lagipula, yang bukan anggota OSIS tidak boleh memasuki uang OSIS tanpa izin dariku, Len."

"Kau pasti akan mengizinkanku, Miku. Aku majikanmu, ingat?"

Oh, baiklah. Miku bersumpah tidak akan meladeni orang ini lagi. Biarkan orang ini bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Miku kembali berkutat di depan laptopnya. Laporan mengenai festival sekolah kemarin harus segera ia selesaikan dan harus diberikan kepada Mr. Kiyoteru. Tapi, masalahnya adalah kini ia harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu antara sekolah, belajar, bekerja, dan OSIS. Miku hanya manusia biasa. Sangat sulit untuk mengerjakan itu semua.

Miku mengusap kasar rambut _teal_ -nya. Sebenarnya, ini bukan tugasnya. Ini adalah tugas Teto Kasane yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris. Tugas Miku hanyalah memeriksa laporan itu sebelum diserahkan kepada Mr. Kiyoteru. Namun, rekan _magenta_ -nya itu kini sedang istirahat karena demam tinggi. Sedangkan wakil sekretaris, Gumi Nakajima sudah dibebankan oleh tugas Teto yang lain. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Miku lah yang akhirnya mengerjakan.

Len yang berada di depan Miku hanya menatap malas _maid_ -nya yang kini sepertinya sedang pusing sendiri. Sepertinya menjadi ketua OSIS tidak semudah yang terlihat di komik atau _anime_ _romance_ dimana sang ketua OSIS bisa menyuruh anggotanya mengerjakan ini dan itu sedangkan ia bisa bersantai. Di komik biasanya ketua OSIS selalu mendapat pujian, tapi nyatanya Len sering melihat Miku dimarahi pembina OSIS karena suatu hal.

Beruntunglah Len tidak pernah ingin menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Kau harus istirahat sejenak, Miku. Tugas itu sepertinya memberatkanmu," ucap Len memecah keheningan mereka. Miku hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali ke layar laptopnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Laporan ini harus selesai besok," jawabnya datar. Jarinya dengan lincah mengetik tiap huruf di laptopnya. Mengabaikan Len yang kini hanya menghela napasnya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya di rumah nanti malam setelah tugas _maid_ -mu selesai. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa makanan yang kau sukai?"

Miku mendelik. Sekarang pemuda ini yang penasaran dengan apa yang disukainya. Lagipula, apa yang ia bilang tadi? Rumah?

"Kau mengatakan itu seperti itu rumah kita berdua dan bukan rumahmu sendiri."

Len tersenyum miring. "Sudah katakan saja."

Miku kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. " _Ice coffee_ dan daun bawang."

"Daun bawang?" Len mengernyit.

"Ya, daun bawang. Kenapa? Ekspresimu sama seperti ekspresi orang lain saat mendengarnya."

"Berarti orang lain dan aku masih normal karena heran saat mendengar seseorang mempunyai hobi makan daun bawang. Sepertinya kau mempunyai selera makan yang buruk, Ketua."

Miku mengabaikannya. Sudah dibilang bukan? Biarkan Len Kagamine bertindak sesuka hatinya. Gadis _teal_ ini pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya kalau saja tangannya tidak ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh tuan mudanya ke luar ruangan OSIS.

"Le-Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Len tidak menjawab. Ia masih saja menarik tangan Miku dan berjalan menuju kantin. Tidak peduli berapa banyak pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus kagum. _Hell_ , baru kali ini ada yang berani menarik-narik tangan sang Ketua OSIS. Bahkan teman sebangkunya, Luka Megurine pun segan.

Len berhenti di depan kantin. Miku bisa mendengar Len memesan _Ice Coffee_ , _Banana Milkshake_ , dan dua burger disana. Tangannya sedari tadi tidak melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Miku. Hatinya menghangat. Entah ini karena Len atau karena genggamannya yang menghantarkan hangat ke tangan Miku yang dingin karena terkena pendingin ruang OSIS.

"Karena kau sudah berusaha keras, aku akan mentraktrikmu," ucap Len seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia pun mengelus rambut _teal_ Miku yang kini sedang merona.

" _Otsukare_."

Ternyata benar. Len lah yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

* * *

"Ketua, akhir-akhir ini kau sedang dekat dengan Kagamine- _senpai_ , ya."

Miku yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah terkejut mendapati dua anggotaya di kelas satu, Miki dan Aria sudah menghampirinya.

"Apa kalian berpacaran, Ketua?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Miku berubah warna dengan cepat.

"Ti-Tidak. Ba-Bagaimana kalian bisa memutuskan hal itu?" jawab Miku salah tingkah yang membuatnya semakin mencurigakan. Miku adalah ketua OSIS yang tegas. Selama dua tahun kepemimpinannya, ia tidak pernah bicara dengan gugup. Apalagi di depan anggotanya sesama OSIS.

"Hm.. Rumornya sudah tersebar, lho, Ketua. Kalian berdua sering bersama-sama. Kagamine- _senpai_ juga akhir-akhir ini sering keluar-masuk ruang OSIS. Padahal dulu kalian 'kan tidak dekat. Ah, bahkan setiap pulang sekolah kalian berdua sering pulang bersama. Benarkan?" tanya Miki pada IA yang berada di sebelahnya.

'Kalau pulang bersama, sih itu sudah pasti mengingat aku bekerja di rumahnya,' batin Miku prihatin.

"Tidak ada yang berpacaran, Furukawa- _san_ , Aria- _san_. Untuk saat ini, aku ingin fokus saja pada prestasi dan organisasiku. Aku tidak punya waktu hanya untuk berpacaran."

Mungkin jawaban dari Miku itu bisa membuat dua anggotanya tersenyum. Namun, ia tidak tahu bahwa jawaban itu juga membuat kesal seseorang yang dari tadi melihatnya di balik dinding sekolah.

* * *

Malam datang. Miku sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya baik itu pekerjaan _maid_ -nya maupun pekerjaan sekolahnya. Ya, walaupun ia masih harus mencuci piring sekali lagi.

Tapi, makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Entah kenapa Len jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kalau mereka sedang bersama—apalagi saat makan malam—biasanya Len sangat cerewet. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Mengejeknya, menjahilinya, menyeringai, membuat jantung Miku berdebar kencang, dan lainnya. Tapi, sekarang Len malah tidak mengomentari apa pun tentang masakannya dan pergi begitu saja setelah selesai makan.

Ada yang tidak beres. Ya, pasti. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Len menjadi sependiam itu. Miku menatap pintu kamar Len yang berwarna putih gading itu dari dapur. Didiamkan seperti ini, membuat Miku sedikit.. sedih.

"Len?" panggil Miku saat ia mengetuk pintu kamar Len. Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi, terdengar suara _game_ di dalam. Itu tandanya Len belum tidur.

"Aku masuk, Len."

Miku memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan Len sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur dengan tangannya yang sibuk berkutat dengan PSP. Tapi, setelah melihat Miku masuk, ia langsung mematikan PSP-nya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Miku. Sedangkan gadis _teal_ ini hanya menghela napas. Entah apa salahnya sehingga membuat putra tunggal Kagamine ini menghindarinya.

"Hei," sapa Miku seraya tersenyum. Ia belum berani mendekat. Takut kalau Len akan bertambah 'marah' jika ia salah mengambil langkah. Tapi, masalahnya adalah Len mengabaikannya dan itu membuat Miku kesal.

"Dengar. Aku tahu kau menghindariku. Atau bahkan.. marah padaku. Tapi jangan mendiamkanku. Katakan ada apa supaya aku tahu apa kesalahanku."

Len masih diam dan Miku sudah menyerah membujuknya baik-baik. Dengan menghela napas kesal ia berbalik meninggalkan Len. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya terhempas ke kasur Len. Miku meringis kesal dan menatap tajam mata Len yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau la—mmpph!"

Belum sempat Miku mengeluarkan protesnya, Len kembali membungkam bibir Miku dengan bibirnya. Berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya yang lembut, kini Len menciumnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Miku bahkan bisa merasakan kekesalan yang memuncak dari ciuman Len.

"Len," panggil Miku setelah ia bisa menjauhkan bibir Len dari bibirnya dengan susah payah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Miku bisa melihat mata Len yang mulai menggelap. "Ada apa?"

"Sstt.. Nikmati saja," bisik Len di bibir Miku lalu menciumnya kembali namun tidak sekasar tadi. Len menggigit kecil bibir Miku. Seolah meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Miku. Dengan kaku, Miku mengizinkannya dan sontak saja lidah Len menerobos mulunya. Mengajak lidahnya bergulat. Mengabsen gigi-gigi dan menjelajahi dinding-dinding mulutnya.

"Miku..." ucap Len di bibirnya. Membuat Miku mengerang tertahan. Sudah dibilang, suara pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu seksi sekali.

"Berhentilah menjadi ketua OSIS."

Miku tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman itu dengan paksa. Rona merahnya menguap saat Miku mendengar permohonan—ah tidak—perintah yang keluar dari bibir Len. Matanya menatap mata Len tajam. Rasanya tadi ia dengar bahwa Len menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan jabatan ketua OSIS yang telah lama ia idam-idamkan. Miku harap ia salah dengar.

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku belum selesai," potong Len dengan menatap mata Miku. Tajam dan menuntut. Membuat Miku sedikit takut.

"Berhentilah menjadi ketua OSIS—"

Miku merasakan bahwa Len menatap matanya terlalu dalam. Ia bisa menemukan sesuatu di dalam iris _aquamarine_ itu.

"—dan jadilah pacarku!"

Oh, nada perintah itu. Nada perintah sang tuan muda Kagamine yang tidak bisa dibantah.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian...

Miku kini sedang berada di aula sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Karena setelah proses dan perdebatan yang cukup sengit antara ia dan anggota OSIS yang lain, akhirnya terpilihlah murid-murid pilihan yang diberi amanat untuk menjaga ketertiban sekolah atas nama anggota OSIS.

Miku menatap tajam anggota-anggota OSIS baru tahun ini. Ia masih meragukan kemampuan dan loyalitas mereka tanpa dirinya. Miku takut nanti akan ada murid tertindas lagi di sekolah ini jika bukan dirinya yang menjadi pimpinan para murid disini.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap mempercayakan jabatannya pada Miki Furukawa yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru. Miku mengenali watak gadis itu. Hei, walaupun kelihatannya ia kejam dan tegas, Miku selalu mencatat perkembangan-perkembangan rekannya untuk dicalonkan sebagai anggota OSIS. Dan Miki adalah murid yang terpilih untuk tugas berat ini.

Miku melihat Miki sedang memberikan pidatonya di atas podium. Ia rasa memang saat inilah ia melepaskan jabatan itu. Cukup dua tahun saja. Jika ia mencalonkan lagi sebagai ketua OSIS, rekan-rekannya yang ingin merasakan jabatan itu tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Ya, kemundurannya adalah kemajuan untuk rekannya yang lain.

Tatapan Miku kini teralih ke arah Len Kagamine yang berada di barisan kelasnya. Menyeringai licik ke arahnya. Miku mendecih pelan. Ia masih kesal karena salah satu alasan kemundurannya adalah karena perintah dari majikan _honeyblonde_ -nya itu.

'Puas kau, **tuan muda**?' batin Miku kesal dengan menyebutkan kata 'tuan muda' yang sekali lagi ia tekankan. Seolah mendengar isi hatinya, seringai Len lebih lebar lagi dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

'Sangat, **sayang**. Perintahku bahkan tidak bisa dibantah oleh ketua OSIS sekalipun."

Pasti dalam hatinya Len mengatakan itu! Pasti! Miku yakin!

Setelah pidato Miki selesai, Miku diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan sementara ketua OSIS baru akan menyebutkan program-program kerja OSIS tahun depan. Dengan langkah tenang, Miku keluar dari ruang aula. Disusul Len di belakangnya.

Miku bersandar di loker yangagak jauh dari aula. Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Ia tidak dapat berada di ruang OSIS lagi saat jam istirahat. Ia juga tidak perlu lagi memeriksa laporan-laporan pengeluaran kas yang merepotkan. Ia tidak akan merasakan pusing yang hebat saat para anggotanya bekerja dengan tidak baik. Ia juga tidak akan berdiri di dekat gerbang dan memeriksa seragam murid satu persatu. Tidak akan pernah lagi. Semua tugasnya telah diambil alih.

"Kau menyesal?"

Ah, setidaknya tugasnya yang satu ini akan tetap menjadi tugasnya.

Miku berbalik dan tersenyum pada Len yang ikut-ikutan bersandar di loker. Cahaya matahari sore memasuki lorong sekolah dan menyinari wajah Len yang tampan. Ah, tuan mudanya. Majikannya. Kekasihnya. Len Kagamine-nya.

Miku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Setidaknya menjalani tugas sebagai _maid_ -mu membuatku jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan menjadi ketua OSIS."

Len tersenyum. Tangannya terulur ke rambut _teal_ Miku Dengan pelan ia mengecup puncak kepala Miku dan menghirup aroma khas Miku, vanila.

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu, Miku."

Miku tersenyum. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana ia tidak bahagia?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Len."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author note :**

Yeay! Selesai juga fic maso ini! *ditendang*

Baiklah saya gak mau ngomong banyak-banyak. Takutnya keluar kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya huahaha.. Buat LenMiku shipper, salam kenal ^^ Saya sumbangkan satu fic untuk kalian semua.. Kalian luar biasaa ^o^)/

 **Seito-Kaichou wa Maid sama** ini adalah fic colab saya dengan **Kaito Matsushita** sang author bayangan yang tidak terdaftar di ffn *plak* singkatnya, ia pacar saya :3 Membantuku membangun ide, menemukan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba hilang di kepalaku, dan lain-lain. Thanks honey *kisu*

"Kenapa dirimu ngotot sekali mau jadiin waifu ku babu haa?" gitu katanya dan saya hanya ketawa jahat. Ah, yang penting happy ending *slap*

 **Seito-Kaichou wa Maid sama** ini terinspirasi dari manga **Kaichou wa Maid sama**. Jujur, saya gak tahu gimana jalan ceritanya karena sayan gak pernah baca manganya. Hanya judulnya saja yang membuat saya terinspirasi.. Jadi maaf kalo jalan ceritanya agak sama. Ini murni unsur ketidaksengajaan :3

Btw, ini event yang greget sekaleeh :'v

Oke, akhir kata... Mind to RnR? Terima kasih yang sudah sempetin baca! ^^/

Salam #karenaLENMIKUpantasbahagia *dead*


End file.
